


Miscellaneous Destiny Adventures

by SteeleDracoKnight



Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-03 05:42:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6599011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteeleDracoKnight/pseuds/SteeleDracoKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Destiny Stuff, The Miscellaneous Adventures of Lauvrine-7, Lisanne Caring, and Nathaniel Marsh. They do stuff, Kill Atheons, Slay Crotas, and Dethrone Taken Kings. They also Raid... Fridges. And produce dank memes...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The Light, Traveller good, blah blah blah, we all know about that junk. If you don't, you probably shouldn't read this, you won't understand. Now, we're just gonna do some Destiny stuff, Some VoG, Crota, other miscellaneous things, so..  
I guess the next chapter will start the real story?  
I don't know, I'm just the narrator.  
I'll just.. Describe the main fireteam. I guess.

Lauvrine-7- Female Hunter, main Primary is Red Death, Secondary is an Ice Breaker. Uses Void Sword. Unbound by "One Exotic at a time" law. Is an Exo, hates Warlocks. All around Subclasses.

Lisanne Varing- Female Warlock, Uses large arsenal, Unbound by "One Exotic at a time" law. Sunsinger. 

Nathaniel Marsh- Male Human Titan, Uses Suros Regime, Fabian Strategy. Striker, likes to kick people. Because important details.

No one is bound to One Exotic at a time, I won't go into armor detail, its too complex. Maybe Exotics, but still. They are basically my characters, but with more personality.  
Also, I'm starting a Desti-Charity. Donate your Last Words, Any number is fine. I NEED THE LAST WORD.


	2. Red Death Part 1

Chapter 2: Red Death Part 1

Vanguard Policy urges Guardians to destroy this weapon on sight.

 

Lauvrine-7 believed that anyone who participated in The Crucible hated their life, and lives to make others suffer. She wanted nothing to do with it, but she was at a loss. Fireteam M00N had slain Crota, Atheon, imprisoned Skolas, and Slain Oryx. Lauvrine, being the heart of action, was bored, and had nothing to do.  
She needed action.  
Nathaniel informed her that Crucible had its fair share of bad times, but was usually very fun. She decided to play, just this once, just to have fun.

"Fun" wasn't the word.

Aaron Malvester (Warlock)

Taijuki Raiment (Titan)

Raijuko Raiment (Titan)

Melvin Schwartz (Warlock)

Hectra Arcs-Child (Hunter)

Van "Veeves" -32 (Warlock)

Harry Vine (Hunter)

Hailey Holliday (Titan)

Corey Lynn (Hunter)

Jyord-17 (Warlock)

10 Guardians.  
10 died that day. 2 survived.  
Lauvrine-7, Donovan Crow.  
Red Death.

 

Lauvrine was in Hyperjump to Venus, followed by 5 other ships. She didn't really care who they were, they were just her teammates. She was looking at their ships, all custom and exotic.  
Except the one in the back. I was small, dark, and dirty, and looked like it could barely fit one person.  
"Ghost, who's in that ship?" Lauvrine asked her Ghost. "Hmmm... His name is Donovan Crow, he's a Hunter... That's all I can get." Her companion replied. Lauvrine-7 sighed, her curiosity fading.

She was just here for fun.

Everyone teleported onto the field, the Thieves Den. They warped in near the dead Spider Tank.  
Lauvrine prepared her MIDA- Multi Tool and looked to her allies. A couple Titans, a Warlock, and a short Hunter. He was failing at loading a shotgun, spilling and dropping shells everywhere. One Titan sighed, and another muttered "Weak."  
The Hunter froze, his ragged cloak fluttered. He then quickly picked up all the shells, reloaded his shotgun, and stood up straight. The first Titan scoffed and looked ahead. As they all waited for Lord Shaxx to make a cheesy "Go! Win!" remark, the two Titans whispered to each other, and one brought up a screen from his visor and did some typing, and closed it.  
"This is war, Guardians! Take them out!"  
The Clash began, both teams running through tight caves and hallways and disappearing. Soon, points were awarded for kills, mostly by Lauvrines team. Lauvrine started getting into her own fights, and going on a 15-killstreak, until a Sunsinger on the opposite team used his Fireborn ability (Self-Res for plebs) to come back for revenge.  
The match ended, and Lauvrine maintained a 2.53 K/D. Two of her teammates went unbroken, which was a true feat of skill.  
And then she realized how they did it.  
They had interfered with Donovan every time he would've gotten a kill, having made a pact with the enemy team to stop Donovan from killing anyone.  
He had no kills, and 31 deaths.  
Poor Donovan.  
And they made it worst.


	3. Red Death Part 2

Red Death Part 2  
A channel opened up to the teams ComLink, by the two Titans, Taijuki and Raijuko. They immediately called out Donovan.  
"Hey Donny! What happened out there, eh? Ya didn't kill anyone!"  
"Yeah, Donny! What're ya doin?"  
Lauvrine-7 decided to interfere, she couldn't stand Crucible because of people like this.  
"Leave him alone, assholes. You stole all his kills, screw off or I WILL report you. Harassment isn't tolerated in The Crucible."  
"Ay, lady, calm down! We were just asking him what happened in the game. We don't need to steal peoples kills. We're all good!"  
"You better be, or else."  
Lauvrine shut down the Coms, crossed her arms.  
"Bastards."  
She noticed that some Coms were still up, Donovan and the two Titans.  
"Ghost, tap into that feed for me."  
The little light glowed and rotated, following her commands. Soon the conversation started up-  
"-right, li'l Satan? Oh no, you aren't there yet. Can't see why anybody tries to help you, with that name. Now that we got your little girly friend out our conversation, we got you right-"  
"Ghost, shut down the com, report the Titans for harassment, and set up a link between me and Donovan."  
Everything was done as she said it, and the link started.  
"Donovan are you okay?"  
'I'm fine, thank you." he replied quickly, pissed as hell.  
"I want you to leave when we get to the next planet, so they stop bothering you."  
There was a long silence, and then a displeased "Sure."  
"Good."

They all pulled into Saturns Rings, and pulled into the Dreadnaught for the next match. The Titans weren't with Lauvrines team, implying that they were on the enemy team. Donovan was still there, but Lauvrine believed he could hold his own against them. She hoped.  
The match started normally.  
It ended with blood.


	4. Red Death Finale.

Red Death Finale

 

The match began, and the 6 Guardians darted off to Clash. Donovan headed up the front, and the battle began with a flash- quite literally, a flashbang exploded in Lauvrines face, and seconds later dissipated. She looked up and the enemies were gone, and no one on the team new what happened, but a collective gasp overtook them as a killfeed appeared.  
Donovan Crow (Pulse Rifle) Taijuki Raiment  
Donovan Crow (Pulse Rifle) Raijuko Raiment  
Donovan Crow (Pulse Rifle) Hectra Arcs-Child  
Donovan Crow (Pulse Rifle) Harry Vine  
Donovan Crow (Pulse Rifle) Van "Veeves"  
Donovan Crow (Pulse Rifle) Jyord-17

"Jeez, kid! What the hell was THAT? You shredded 'em!" Corey Lynn called out.  
Donovan payed no attention to their teammate, reloaded the pulse rifle, and walked ahead.  
"You'll know soon enough."  
Every time they rushed at them, or more at Donovan, and failed each time. His gray-black Pulse Rifle tore through them, and they would land at his feet every time.  
He started to giggle. He ran through the caves alone, everyone lost sight of him.  
The killfeed continued, but at a slower pace then before, with Donovan getting a kill every 15-30 seconds, and others started to get kills without him around. Lauvrine-7 was good herself, but couldn't help but wonder what gun Donovan was using.  
He reloaded unbelievably fast, and it never looked like he was hurt. He would take a too many bullets... It was almost like he was cheating. He seemed angry and weak before, and there was fuel towards him cheating. She hoped he wasn't doing it, but couldn't help but wonder.  
She was looking around for someone to battle, and suddenly -  
"Hey!"  
A Warlock was running towards her. Lauvrine readied her MIDA and began to fire, but he teleported into cover and started to wave his arms around from behind his cover.  
"Stop! I need to know where your friend is! He's in trouble!"  
Lauvrine lowered her gun. " What?"  
The Warlock peeked over his cover. "One of the Titans got pissed, and said-  
" STOP HIM! STOP HIM NOW! SOMEONE!"  
Shaxxs booming voice interrupted the Warlock, and a large blip appeared on everyones minimap, signaling where to go.  
The Warlock glanced at Lauvrine. "Crap," he muttered, and ran off.  
"Wait!" Lauvrine called after him, and ran through the poorly lit caves. She easily caught up to the slower Warlock. "What did the Titan say?" Lauvrine asked him, worried.  
"Look, we don't have TIME to-  
"YOU BASTARD!!!!" a scream echoed through the caves. Lauvrine-7 and the Warlock dashed towards the source, and Lauvrine screamed at the sight.

One Titan was on the ground, bleeding to death, and missing an arm.

Another one was speared through the stomach by a large knife attached to a black gun.

Donovan was holding the gun.

The Titan slid off the gun and fell to the ground, dead. The knife and gun were dripping with blood. All the other guardians had arrived in the room, and were flinching and gasping at the sight. One Warlock stepped forward and said "Hey, buddy. Let's put the gun down, and just leave..-"  
His sentence was cut off as Donovan walked past him and stopped. A sudden burst of blood spurted from his helmet as he fell to the floor. One Hunter threw up in his helmet, and Donovan slayed him too." Stop this senseless murder, Guardian!" A female Titans Ghost shouted. "Oh, thank you, I forgot about you." Donovan grabbed the Ghost and crushed it, and whipped around to stab the Titans helmet, and proceeded to shoot the other Guardians Ghosts apart with his bloody gun. "Ghost, make yourself scarce." Lauvrine said to her companion before he could be killed. She then turned to Donovan and said "Donovan, STOP!" Donovan looked at her blankly. "Thank you, now, you can just-" The remaining Guardians rushed at him, firing guns, throwing grenades, and launching supers. They all hit him at once, and dust rose from his spot. The dust rose, and Lauvrine almost threw up herself. They were all dead. All of them. Donovan stood above their bodies. He killed them all. "We.. We gotta... Come on lets-" The Warlock was cut off as he tried to run, a blade through his chest. "...damn..." Lauvrine kicked at Donovan, which he swiftly dodged."Hee hee. You're weak. You can't fight. You're soft." Lauvrine punched him in the face. "What are you? You just killed 10 Guardians. You may probably kill me, too. You aren't a Guardian. What are you, Donovan Crow?" He laughed. "What am I? A human, a Guardian just like you. I just have less trust. More hate. Less of a life. A bad memory from the past." "So you kill your allies? Just because YOU don't have a life, you take others. You should have a life, protecting The City, and serving- " Then why are we here?" He interrupted. "Huh?" "Why are we fighting on our enemies ship? A Dreadnaught? A giant block of DEATH? REMEMBER THAT? HUH? THEY KILL THEIR OWN, WHY CAN'T I? THEY DO IT FOR LOVE, SO DO I! I'LL KILL WHOEVER I-" He was stopped as he was rammed into a wall between a pair of large horns, belonging to Shaxx. "That's. Enough." "Aaron Malvester Hectra Arcs-Child Hailey Holiday Van "Veeves" 32 Jyord - 17 Corey Lynn Taijuki Raiment Raijuko Raiment Harry Vine Melvin Schwartz 10 Guardians were slain today by you, Lia Red, under the alias Donovan Crow. Under... Special circumstances, you will not be executed or jailed, but exiled to Earth for a year, under the guidance of Lauvrine-7, Commander of Scouting and Infiltry. You aren't allowed to set foot near the Last City on Earth, or to fly in its airspace. Any violation will result in immediate punishment, examples being a permanent exile or execution. Do you abide by these rules?" Ikora droned. Donov- Lia, or as she preferred to be called Red, was really a girl, and her anger a result of her memories. She regained her memories of before she was revived by her Ghost, a tortured past where she lost her parents, and then her grandparents to a notorious gang called "The Big Bad Wolf". She had confronted them,and wiped out one of their bases, but she died in the process. She found her old cloak at her destroyed Grandmothers house, and took the name "Red Riding Hood", and served her punishment in the wilds with Lauvrine, where she was taught. Red Death- A butcherers weapon, issued to be destroyed, but kept by Lauvrine-7, and a less powerful Crucible approved version, Red Spectre, was released. Red Death. End of Story 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm proud of myself.


End file.
